


Home

by SoftfortheScronch



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I am sorry for blatantly, and I dont thinks she would have left here, anyways this is set after the crimson waste eps, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do, ignoring entrapta here, purposefully, she was building a portal for fucks sakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Catra just wants to go home.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Home

Catra was exhausted. Physically, mentally and emotionally. She just wanted it all to end, for things to go back to how they used to be, but she knew that was impossible. There was another way though, and she had been thinking about it for a long time. She was done thinking now, it was time to be brave and to just take the chance. 

She tells Scorpia her plans quietly during lunch and, despite being nervous, Scorpia was fully on board. 

So, they wait until night fell and Scorpia waits in Catras room while the feline stealthily steals Entraptas tracker pad while she slept. When she gets back to her room, she finds that to her luck, Bow was still in Entraptas contacts. Catra clicks on his profile and quickly types a message 

_Tell Adora to meet me in the whispering woods where we crashed the skiff. She’ll know where to go._

_-Catra_

As soon as the pad hits the bed it dings indicating Bow had responded. Catra ignores it though, standing instead. 

“Quickly pack your things and meet me back here, the quicker we get out of here the better,” She says

Scorpia nods and hurries out of the room, eager to finally rid herself of this depressing place. 

Catra grabs her pack and begins to shove random things inside, she didn’t have much, but the important things couldn’t be left behind. Adora’s blanket from her bed in the barracks, a bracelet Adora had made for Catra when they were little from a scrap of rope she’d found, some clothing and some other small trinkets. She pulls off her mask and even though she wants to leave it behind, she can’t bring herself to. She tucks it gently inside her bag and zips it. She pulls her hair up into a fluffy ponytail and flings her bag over her shoulder. It gets caught on her Force Captain badge. She scowls and rips the piece of metal off her shirt, dropping it down onto the bedside table. That was one thing she didn’t want anything to do with anymore. 

She sits down then to wait for Scorpia. Catra sighs, knowing they don’t have a lot of time before Hordak somehow finds out about this. She was just beginning to freak out when Scopria reentered the room five minutes later, her own bag in her hand. It was a bit bigger than Catras but that didn’t surprise her. 

“You ready?” She asks 

“As I’ll ever be,” Catra says, standing to join her. 

Together they sneak out of the Fright Zone, thankfully undetected. The closer they got to the woods the more nervous Catra became. What if Adora didn’t show up? What if she turned her away? Or told her that it was too late? 

After another few minutes of worrying while they make their way though the woods, they step into the cleaning and Catras heart soars, because there she was, pacing through the grass. She had shown up. The moonlight was caught in her golden hair, her expression tense, worried. 

Bow and Glimmer spot them first. 

“Adora!” Glimmer says, lifting two balls of shimmering light in her hands

Bow draws back an arrow and Adora quickly turns to Catra, taking a step forward. 

“What do you want, Catra?” She asks, crossing her arms. 

Catra simply drops her bag to the forest floor, not saying a word, and approaches Adora, pulling her into a hug. Adora freezes as Catra buries her face into her neck, Bow and Glimmer share a glance, wondering exactly what was happening, not chancing lowering their weapons just yet. 

Scorpia locks eyes with Glimmer, who scowls at her, but Scorpia just shrugs with a nervous smile. 

Slowly, Adora wraps her arms around Catras body and the feline melts into her. She feels tears against her neck and she tightens her grip. 

“Whats going on?” Adora says 

“I want to come home,” Catra whispers 

“Home?” Adora asks 

“You were always my home and I..I just want that back,” She sniffles “Im so sorry, for everything I’ve done,” 

Adora freezes at those three words. _Im so sorry_. Her mind goes back to what Catra had promised her all those years ago. It was this that solidified in her the Catra wasn’t lying. She glances back at Bow and Glimmer and nods at them. They lower their weapons, trusting Adora. 

Adora closes her eyes as they well up with tears, her arms locked around Catra, not quite believing this was real. It was something she had wanted for so long, so have Catra back by her side once again, and now it was really happening. 

"Theres always a place for you in my heart," Adora assures her 

Catra giggles wetly, sniffling and wiping her nose with the back of her hand before replacing it on Adoras back. 

Adora pulls back and cups Catras face in her hand, smiling at her as she leans into the familiar touch with a soft smile on her face.

“Come on, lets go home,”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
